1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control box arrangement with at least one control box, which is or can be subdivided by wall sections into a plurality of cuboid compartments that are enclosed on all sides, for which are provided vertical wall sections with a horizontal subdivision.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A control box arrangement of this type, equipped with a control box, is disclosed in German Patent Reference DE 10 2004 054 173 A1. In this known control box, in order to construct a low-voltage control box that conforms to standards, the interior is divided into a plurality of compartments that are separated from one another by vertical dividing walls, namely a device compartment for devices on the side oriented toward the user, a cable connection compartment for routing cables through, and a bus bar compartment for the supply of current by bus bars electrically connected to a distributing rail system and which supply the electrical energy to the devices in the device compartment. In this case, the dividing wall that divides the device compartment situated in the front region from the bus bar compartment situated in the rear region has a front and rear wall section between which the vertical distributing rails are situated. Horizontal dividing lines subdivide the rear and front wall sections into a plurality of segments that are of different heights in the two wall sections to make it possible to adapt to different control box heights. In the front wall section, openings are provided through which the connecting terminal tabs can be contacted with the distributing rails via a plug-in unit. No indication is given as to the extent to which there are subdividing options other than the ones disclosed, aside from the adaptation to different control box heights.
German Patent Reference DE 40 13 379 C2 discloses a control box with a frame and compartments that can be closed by compartment doors. The compartments are delimited by side wall sections that essentially correspond to the height of a compartment. The side wall sections are secured by connecting rails that are of C-shaped guide rails 31 and L-shaped base rails. A horizontal leg of the L-shaped base rail is used to accommodate horizontal dividing floors that are inserted into a gap between a leg of the C-shaped guide rail and the horizontal leg of the base rail. The connecting rails are attached to rows of fastening holes situated on the opposing inside surfaces of vertical frame legs, with the lateral legs of the C-shaped guide rails protruding into the interior. This design provides simple possibilities for assembly and arrangement, but requires relatively complex connecting rails. With this design, it is difficult to subdivide the space in the horizontal direction in order to produce a plurality of compartments situated vertically adjacent to one another.